The Darkness of an Angel's Heart
by J.G. The Gamer
Summary: A terrible tragedy take place in the Tower of Salvation. Why did it have to happen? DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. That's that.

This is an AU where Lloyd is sulking about a decision he had to make to save the world. One-shot.

Why?

Why did it have to happen?

I try to replay the events that happened in my mind.

Mithos had ultimately revealed to us all that he was Yggdrasill. That had taken its toll on all of us. We got a doctor for Altessa, because he was seriously injured. It was a doctor from Flanoir. While he went out, some of us stayed behind including me.

Then that night, Sheena wanted to talk to me. We talked about all sorts of things. Then Sheena revealed how she felt about me. When I think about it now, I feel like an idiot on how oblivious I was. But better than sooner than later. By the time we finished talking, I knew I loved her too.

Then Kratos came out of the shadows. We talked about what happened with my mother so long ago. He admitted he was too weak to stand up to Yggdrasill. He told me that I must stop Yggdrasill, for he was capable of sacrificing any number of lives. But on a positive note, he congratulated me on my newfound relationship with Sheena. That did embarrass me. But he warned me that with this relationship, I may lose another. That didn't make sense to me at the time.

The next day, we prepared to go to the Tower of Salvation. Strangely, Colette seemed really tired. She claimed she had difficulty getting to sleep. Zelos wanted to talk with me in private. He confessed his treachery to me. I was able to forgive him, as long as he confessed to everyone else as well. Which he did without a hitch.

So off we were to the Tower of Salvation. With the warning from Zelos in mind, we were set for the ambush. Except there appeared to be no ambush!

Without warning, Colette walked ahead of us toward where the Eternal Sword lay. Suddenly at her command, a battalion of angels came to her call.

Colette then told us why she was doing this. She was angry with me! Why? Because I fell in love with someone other than her! I told her this is no time to be playing games. We found out the hard way when she ordered the angels to attack us.

We were able to defeat the angels. Then it was just Colette. We could see the hatred in her usually pure eyes. In one swift motion, Colette ripped off her Key Crest, draining her soul. Professor Sage told us to brace ourselves as Colette means to attack.

The lifeless Colette took out her chakrams, brought out her wings, and began to attack. For some reason, I just couldn't fight. And I was injured when Colette threw a chakram at me. Sheena, seeing that I was injured badly, helped me get out of the way. Zelos, Genis, Presea, and Regal took up the fight while Raine healed me.

It was scary to watch. Colette, in her lifeless form, cared only about her safety, so that would intensify her attacks. Suddenly, Regal took a hit from one of her chakrams. Now it was just three left. Presea swung her ax with enough force to smash a 200-kilogram rock to pieces. But her movements were just to slow to keep up with Colette as Colette's Torrential Para Ball took her out.

Now it was only Genis and Zelos.

Genis' POV

This was scary. Colette had gone nuts. She had taken out Lloyd, Regal, and Presea. Damn her! She's being so selfish! This isn't like her at all! And now she's hurt Presea too. That's enough to send me over the edge. I begin to cast an Indignation spell. But to my surprise, Colette countered with a Judgment spell. That interrupted my spell and took out Zelos.

Now I have no one to cover me. But then Sis stepped in her way. I tell her to get back. As Colette advanced on Raine, my sister tried to go baseball style on Colette's head. However, she was too fast with her angel wings. She jumped over and slashed my sister in the back with her chakrams. I could hear her scream in pain as she went down. Next thing I knew, she was moving in on me for the kill. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact.

But all I hear was the thrust of a weapon and a girl's sudden loss of breath. I opened my eyes. I dropped my kendama and put my hands over my mouth at what I saw. Lloyd had stabbed the lifeless Colette through the heart. And then thrust his sword up, making her blood splash everywhere. With silence in the chamber, Colette collapsed to the floor. We came to a quick conclusion. Colette Brunel, Sylvarant's Chosen of Mana, Lloyd's and my best friend and fellow student, one who could melt even the coldest of hearts, the Chosen vessel for Martel… was dead.

It only left one question in our minds. WHY?

Zelos' POV 1 year later

We managed to reunite the worlds. After Colette's death, Lloyd never returned to Iselia. Kratos was the one who told Colette's father and grandmother that she was killed. He did not dare tell how she was killed. That idiot mayor later had found out that she was killed by Lloyd's hand. Dirk eventually packed up and left his house too, in fear of being hunted down. With the help of Mizuho, and my rights as the Chosen, he now lives in New Ozette. Genis and Raine were also held responsible for Colette's death. They also never returned to Iselia. They now live at my house in Meltokio. Lloyd and Sheena now live in Mizuho. Lloyd is having difficulty learning their ways of life, but his swordsman skills are priceless to the village's protection. So they made an exception. Kratos also lives in Mizuho too. His skills are just as valued as Lloyd's. Regal returned to Altamira, and removed his handcuffs. Presea returned to New Ozette. She worked with Dirk to help rebuild it. But on other notes, Sylvarantians are angry with us because of their Chosen's death by our hands. So now, none of us dare to travel there. And they want Tethe'alla to turn us all over. But the King will not turn us over. Luckily, since we don't have magitechnology, there won't be any wars, but peace will be fragile.

Just makes me think, why? Hey, that girl looks nice!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. The request came in for another chapter in Why? So here it is from Colette's POV.

I couldn't believe what I saw. After Altessa and Professor Sage cured my strange illness, we had to find out the hard way two shocking truths. Lloyd, the boy I loved, learned that his real father was Kratos all along. And that our friend Mithos, whom we rescued in Ozette and whom rescued us in Rodyle's ranch, was really Yggdrasill all along.

Sadly, Yggdrasill destroyed Tabatha. Poor thing. And Altessa was hurt taking a blow from the mighty angel for Presea. Now he's hurt too.

We rushed to Flanoir to get a doctor. Sheena knew a good doctor there. He took four of us with him as protection. So that left Lloyd, Sheena, Zelos, and myself.

That night, I wanted to tell Lloyd how I felt, but the thoughts never came. So I went for a walk out in the pretty Flanoir snow. The ice statues were really cute.

As I paced around, I saw two figures outside the Church of Martel. It was Lloyd and Sheena! And they were kissing! Suddenly, I feel tears welling up in my eyes. I run away from the scene, feeling betrayed by Lloyd's.

I ran into Zelos. He sees me crying. He knows what happened. He offers to comfort me. I don't know what came over me as I sucker punched in the face. He figured I was just upset over what I had seen and left me alone.

I cried on a bench for sometime. Suddenly, I heard a woman's voice call for me. It was Pronyma. She made me an offer. Mithos would reunite me with Lloyd if I were to kill everyone at the Tower of Salvation tomorrow. And I wouldn't have to be Martel's vessel either. In my weakened state, I accepted her offer. She gave me two chakrams. They were my Evil Eye chakrams. Pronyma said if I open up to the darkness in my heart, my power would be beyond belief.

The next day came. Zelos confessed his schemes to all of us. We all forgave him. Now there would be no reason to expect an ambush of which we did not expect. Now they would REALLY be off guard for an ambush from me! Soon I would get Lloyd back from that whore once and for all!

Now we made it to the tower. I tried as best as I could to hold in my excitement. We walked up to where the Eternal Sword lay. I ran out ahead of them. They were not expecting this. I blew a whistle. Suddenly an army of angels appeared before me.

Now was the chance to tell them why they are to die. I told Lloyd that I couldn't stand the fact that he fell in love with someone other than me! Lloyd told me that this is not the time to be playing games. With sheer rage at his disregard for how I felt, I ordered the angels to kill them all.

Within three minutes, they killed all the angels. That only left me. Remembering what Pronyma said, I listened to the darkness in my heart. In one swift motion, one I did not expect, I ripped the Key Crest off my Cruxis Crystal! Suddenly, I felt as if something had possessed my body. I could still feel my body and hear what was going on, but I couldn't move or speak.

I looked on helplessly as my body brought out its angel wings and armed me with my Evil Eye chakrams. I realize that this is wrong. This isn't like me! I try to tell my body to stop, but it doesn't stop. It threw one of the chakrams at Lloyd, taking a piece out of his side.

Now Lloyd, my love went down because of my hands. I could feel myself want to cry, but I can't. I see Sheena taking Lloyd out of the way and Raine healing him. This left Zelos, Regal, Presea, and Genis, to fight me. No they'll fight my body and kill me! My body responds to my feeling of wanting to be safe and it sensed the others as a threat. No they are not a threat! Stop!

The battle ensued. I, no my body fought viciously against my opponents, no my friends! Suddenly, Regal's Triple Kick hits me. My body takes the blow, but I still feel the pain that came from it. And it hurts! But my body keeps going. Suddenly, my angelic like speed catches Regal by surprise and I get Regal with one of my chakrams. One down, six to go. NO! I DON'T WANT TO KILL THEM!

Presea attacks me with her ax. At the same time, I dodge Zelos' Grave attack but was hit by Genis' Ground Dasher attack. The pain from that is mind-boggling. It's as if my body is transferring all the pain to me it can keep fighting. My body ducks Presea's ax and takes her out with a Torrential Para Ball. Now she is down. I think about all the good things she has done for me. But now it's just Zelos and Genis.

I am so scared. I feel like I could die from the pain I am in. But my body refuses to stop fighting. I see Genis charging an Indignation attack and Zelos is preparing another strike. My body assumes a familiar position and starts making familiar hand movements. It's my Judgment spell! NO!

The holy beams of light rain down on Zelos and Genis. It took out Zelos and interrupted Genis' spell. Now it was just Genis, my childhood friend left. I honestly never thought of the results of betraying the group like this.

Now Raine steps up to face me. Lloyd wasn't finished being healed. But that wouldn't stop her from letting my body kill Genis. She swung her rod like a baseball bat. My instincts tell my body to get out of the way. My body forces me to duck, then jump in the air and land behind her. My chakrams take a very good piece out of her back. No! I'm so sorry Professor! It's as like you said. When my body is in a lifeless state, it only cares about self-preservation. Now it's just Genis again. Then it would be Sheena after that.

Genis cowers as if he knows his fate. I try desperately to stop myself and stop this madness. Suddenly a red blur moves in front of Genis. Immediately after that, I feel a very sharp pain where my heart is. My body gasps at the impact of whatever just happened. I look. Lloyd took one of his swords and stabbed me right through the heart. Then he rips his sword up, spilling my blood all over him and all over the floor.

I can feel my life fading quickly. My body, because one of the vital organs was destroyed, collapses to the floor, its will to live gone. I look up at the others. The others begin to look blurry, than all becomes dark, and I know longer feel my body. I have just died.

I bet my Cruxis Crystal has absorbed me. I hope the others destroy my crystal. I don't want to linger for eternity by death's door. I'm so sorry Lloyd! I'm so sorry!

A/N: There you are Achika-chan. I hope you like it.


End file.
